conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Columbia
The 'United States of Columbia '''is a federal republic, claiming to be the true single successor of the United States of America. Consisting of 21 states and a federal district as well a few territorial districts. Its situated between the three other remaining American republic states, the New England Republic, the Union of the Great Plains and the Republic of Deseret, it also borders Canada to the north. Consisting of a Senate, House of Representatives and a House of States, its unique Tricameralism system is a new sight in the now growing majority of unicameral systems in the former United States. It also consists of the Executive Branch, which instead of having a single Presidential seat, now consists of the Executive Board, with each Department Head taking lead on each individual issues, such as the head of the Department of Defense, Daniel Beshear would be in control of the militaries operations if the nation were to be plunged into a war. Its predecessor of the United Coalition of States and Appalachia showed the two extreme points of the confederate and unitary systems both failing in governing the states. History '''WILL BE CREATED IN CURRENT EVENTS ' On'' blank, blank'', 2013 the states representing the United Coalition of States met in Cario, Illinois to debate on the failing system of the confederacy, while most Southern Democrats from the South came with the only intention to destroy the movment for the revival of the federal system, Daniel Beshear from Kansas and representing the remaining United States Military Forces declared; "...without a unified goverment, the legacy of the United States will blow into the wind with the rest of history, and the ones to tramble the ground to cause the soil to blow will be the South, and that of your own foot print will be removed from the world...". Robert McIntyre, whom had intrests in the meeting was a large contender against his intelligence director, leading several arguments that forming another United States goverment would repeat history. When the delegates began casting their states ability or inability to join the newly proposed United States of Columbia by mouth, all of the delegates from the states of the United Coalition passed by unanimous consent. McIntrye, whom saw Beshear becoming less and less qualified in leading the remaing CIA and NSA activities in Appalachia, declared him absent of his duties. Economy Government & Politics Built on the principles of Tricameralism, its built so that less power is delegate to such few powers inside the federal district and that powers from the states are represented, due to the fact that the Senate had become a election by majority in the 1910's. The United States House of States consists of an appointed member from each state selected by that states House and Senate, it represents the interests of that state and how the government should be ran from a state level. It's Executive Branch is built off the Swiss model for council management, with several department heads taking votes on using the option to veto bills, and allowing for members to run the country more efficiently. The Secretary of State and Secretary of Defense are seen as the two most powerful council seats in the branch. When running for election for the Executive Branch, which consists of 13 Departments, all parties will nominate members of the respectable parties to run for office togther on one ticket. Departments 'Southern and Northern Democratic Coalition Ticket (2013) ' *Department of Defense: Daniel Beshear (Indpendent) *Department of State: Jordan Miles (D) *Department of Treasury: Nick Underwood (D) *Department of Agriculture: Nicole Jenkins (SD) *Department of Justice: Mary Robertson (D) *Department of Labor: Charles Beck (SD) *Department of Commerce: William Rommel (D) *Department of Energy: Oliver Johnson (D) *Department of Education: Haley Ritz (D) *Department of Interior: Oscar Holis (D) *Department of Housing: Louis Mills (SD) *Department of: Health: Sierra Hill (SD) Military